


Warmth Along the Fear

by PaulaMcG



Series: Grimmauld Place [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: Remus shares the fear and a wish at October’s full moon in 1995.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Grimmauld Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740949
Kudos: 10





	Warmth Along the Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for Scarves and Hats, a Remus/Sirius Fall Festival at Livejournal in 2006. The prompt was The Atheist Christmas Carol by Vienna Teng. I'm still grateful to Livejournal user jazzypom for urging me to make something clearer.
> 
> This little fic can be read separately, although I've included it in the series of my OotP-era stories.

The remaining red above the ridge paints my hands. Hands of an old man, wrinkled and too easily frozen. When the colour has been wiped off, brief darkness will be followed by the most cruel light. But this ominous sky promises warmth along the fear of pain, as I stand only for a moment alone in the raw wind.

I had to arrive urgently, before my strength waned. Now he, too, is here, eager to escape the house, and…

He embraces me immediately, whispering to my ear.

“I wish…” he says.

“You know I don’t need a cure.”

No, the slow miracle has worked its way through these years. The wolf learnt to control its mind in the company of any animal. And I was blessed with his return and my ability to welcome him back to life – to my life. 

Now I let him undress me, even though I’d still be able to do it myself. Huddled against another damaged body, mine is once again filling with fear.

“In a moment,” he says, “we’ll leap up the hills, without any pain… until…”

I won’t know about time. The only wish left is that he, too, could leave his human mind, his concern for me, behind.


End file.
